starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Spear of Adun
This section is for any Legacy of the Void campaign quotes that take place aboard the Spear of Adun that are not associated with any particular mission. The missions these quotes are viewed depend on the order the missions are played in: War council Intro Karax: Hierarch, before our armies engage the enemy, It would be wise to review our military capabilities within the War Council. Conversation with Karax Occurs before "Amon's Reach" or "Sky Shield" depending on which mission is played after completing "The Spear of Adun." *'Artanis': Karax, even without the Khala's light, I can sense your sadness, your pain. Does the Spear of Adun bring you no joy? *'Karax': That it just it, Hierarch. Without the Khala, it is as if I am blind. I cannot sense your feeling, know the true depth of your thoughts. I cannot call upon the surety of other phase-smiths. I am... alone. *'Artanis': I feel the isolation as well, as though thrashing within the vacuum of space... but you are not alone, brother. *'Karax': To think... the dark templar have endured this existence all this time. The days ahead will not be easy. *'Artanis': We may not have the Khala to rely on, Karax. But we still stand as one. We will endure. There is no other option. Entry into War Council *'Artanis': A preserver? Released from stasis? *'Karax': She still bears her nerve cords! She is tethered to the Khala! *'Rohana': Hold! I am Rohana, Grand Preserver of the Velari, and your War Council advisor. You must be Executor in Command. *'Artanis': You are not possessed by the Dark one? How is this possible? *'Rohana': I feel darkness lingering at the edges of my every thought, but I am not corrupted. Preservers of my station have trained to control the Khala's every ripple. I assure you, I will stave off this evil, and serve you better by doing so. As all preservers, I hold memories and personalities of protoss prior to my submission to stasis. This will allow me to contrast your tactical decisions with those of your past executors. From this chamber, you will be able to make all military allocations. *'Artanis': I am Artanis, Hierarch of the Daelaam. I lead all that is left of our civilization. Your memories are indeed of use, Rohana. But make no mistaken-if you fall to this corruption, I will not hesitate to destroy you. *'Rohana': It is understood. I am prepared for the Firstborn's darkest hour. Come, let me show you what may be done here. *'Rohana': The assembly panels awaits, Hierarch. We may begin whenever you are ready. Conversation with Rohana Occurs before "Amon's Reach" or "Sky Shield" depending on which mission is played after completing "The Spear of Adun." *'Artanis': I have heard only tales of the Grand Preservers... I did not expect to encounter one aboard this vessel. *'Rohana': That is not surprising, Hierarch. My sisters and I are unique... trained from birth to master every intricacy of the Khala. I have explored its true depth, plunged the infinite spectrum of emotion and memory. It is because of this gift we were selected to enter stasis... So that we may guide you in our most dire hour. *'Artanis': Your sisters were aboard the other ark ships? Then they... *'Rohana': Are one with the Khala. Fallen during the zerg invasion of Aiur. I know this... I feel the tragedy that has befallen us more deeply than you may realize. *'Artanis': A terrible burden has laid upon you, Rohana. *'Rohana': Yet it is my fate to bear it. A fate foreseen by the same minds that constructed this vessel. I trust their wisdom, Hierarch. I will serve my purpose, much as you must serve yours. Solar core Intro Occurs after "Amon's Reach" or "Sky Shield" depending on which mission was played directly after "The Spear of Adun." *'Artanis': The Solar Matrix Core... Truly an impressive sight. *'Karax': A synthetic star... Imagine what went into its creation. This chamber provides power to the Spear of Adun, and all its systems. Its radiance even contributes nourishment for our warriors. *'Artanis': How long until you can bring its tactical systems online? *'Karax': Systems analysis has begun, but the star has lain dormant for an aeon... It will take time, and powerful ignition catalyst like solarite to restore it to full capacity. *'Artanis': Solarite? The Firstborn haven't utilized solarite in millennia. *'Karax': This vessel is ancient, Hierarch. We will need to exhaust even unconventional resources if we are to bring it to bear. *'Artanis': Do what you can, Phase-smith. We will acquire what you need. *'Karax': Very well. You may begin augmenting the Solar Core whenever you are ready. *'Karax': Select the Core to start reviewing your options, Hierarch. *'Karax': This array displays an overview of the Spear of Adun's weapon and support systems. Each system can only be configured to have one active ability at a time. You may select different abilities to complement your tactical decisions in different battles, Hierarch. Our current available solarite is displayed here. Any leftover solarite can be routed to our auxiliary systems. Conversation with Karax *'Artanis': You look different, phase-smith. *'Karax': Ah, you must be referring to these mechanical arms. I constructed them to improve my efficiency while running the Solar Core. So far they have been quite helpful. Conversations with Rohana, post-Ulnar First conversation Occurs after completing "Purification" or "Rak'Shir." *'Rohana': Amon's presence within the Khala grows stronger. He is becoming harder to resist. *'Artanis': You risk much for this, Rohana. *'Rohana': He believes all suffering, all conflict, results from the xel'naga's Infinite Cycle. That it must end. *'Artanis': Yes, he has made this clear. *'Rohana': But you see only the surface. Underneath, a silent hatred roils within him. A prideful resentment that would see all worlds burn. The hybrid are the true face of Amon. He wishes not only for the xel'naga's creations to be set aside, but for them to suffer. Second conversation This conversation occurs after completing "Purification," "Rak'Shir," or "Templar's Charge." The player must have already visited Endion or Slayn. *'Artanis': Rohana? *'Rohana': I can see it, Artanis. The truth Amon wishes to hide. While his brethren, the xel'naga, slumbered through the millennia, Amon and his followers descended upon Aiur. *'Artanis': And he uplifted our people... They ruled over us as teachers, as gods. *'Rohana': He changed us, manipulated our essence, but we grew beyond his control. He and his followers fled to Zerus to create the zerg. The hybrid are the culmination of his efforts. False xel'naga created in his image. They... we must... *'Artanis': Rohana! This is too dangerous. You cannot go on like this. *'Rohana': I must, Hierarch. It is my duty to know the truth, to bear it. I know now-this is my purpose. Cinematic ― Unshackled This cinematic plays after the Purifier, Tal'darim, and Moebius missions have all been completed. :In the War Council, Artanis approaches Rohana, who is once again under Amon's control. *'Amon': You wounded me, Artanis. You strive to maintain this flawed existence, but you will not stop me. *'Artanis': Amon... I have destroyed your terran army, eradicated your hybrid facility, and turned your servants to my side. All that is left is your destruction. *'Amon': Impudent speck! You are insignificant in the face of the salvation I bring! You will come to Aiur and die. :Amon releases control of Rohana. *'Rohana': He... is gone. He is so arrogant. Just as he could look into me, so I have looked into him. His form is almost complete, and now he waits for us to return. He plans to bring the Great Fleet down upon us. There is a way around this... We have to eliminate the sacred psi-matrix that powers Aiur, or we are all doomed. *'Artanis': If he intends to use the Golden Armada to stop us from destroying his body, then you are right. Destroying the psi-matrix is essential. It seems this connection of yours has proved worthwhile, but it is time to free yourself from Amon. Sever yourself from the Khala! *'Rohana': I would relinquish all that I know... *'Artanis': It is the only way. :Artanis deactivates Rohana's stasis prison. *'Artanis': Unshackle yourself from the past, Rohana, and step into this new age. :A psi-blade emitter appears on Rohana's hand. Slowly, she lifts it to the back of her head and ignites it. *'Rohana': For the Daelaam! :Rohana severs her nerve cords, crying out in pain as she does. Her nerve cords and the accompanying ceremonial headpiece fall to the floor. She too falls to the floor on all fours. *'Artanis': It is time for retribution. :Rohana stands up. *'Artanis': We will set a course for Aiur. :Scene focuses on Rohana's discarded headpiece. Its lights flicker and power down. Third conversation This conversation occurs after completing "Purification," "Rak'Shir," or "Templar's Charge." The player must have finished all missions on Endion, Slayn, and Revanscar. *'Artanis': Rohana, before you freed yourself from the Khala's grip... did you see anything else? *'Rohana': Yes, I saw Amon's end. As the Firstborn created the Khala, the xel'naga were disturbed from their slumber. They felt an absence within the Void itself. They discovered Amon and his followers at Zerus, and a war among the gods erupted. Amon unleashed the Swarm. *'Artanis': And the Swarm consumed the xel'naga... *'Rohana': Only a fraction remained within Ulnar. In the final confrontation, Amon was felled, but he was not defeated. He returned to the Void, twisting it with his hatred. His servant, Narud, machinated for eons, seeking a body to sustain his master. *'Artanis': The hybrid. *'Rohana': A stepping stone towards the host body he now forges upon Aiur. His plan is almost complete. *'Artanis': We are still here, Rohana, and he can be defeated again. Category:Quotations Category:Stubs Category:Articles needing cleanup